


You Had The Best(,) Boy

by OhMyFreddy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Break Up/Make Up, But mostly fluff, Drinking, M/M, Make up sex, Mentions of Bones/OFC, Second Chances, Song fic, brief domestic violence, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyFreddy/pseuds/OhMyFreddy
Summary: They could be adults, they could be civil, they could be professional. No, really, they just couldn't.





	1. Ab Invidia

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure a communicator can neither take nor send photos. Forgive me! I love you all!
> 
> After a few weeks, I decided to continue. I hope y'all like the additions!

_(From Envy)_

 

Leonard licks the bourbon from his lips as he flips open his communicator.

“McCoy,” he directs at the microphone.

“ _Bones. What’re you doing?_ ”

“Shore leave, Jim. What do you think I’m doing?” He brings his tumbler back to his mouth, and slurps up a sip loudly enough for Jim to overhear. “What are you doing?” he asks, smirking and swilling the gold liquid good-naturedly.

_“Can hear music. Are you at Yhenn?”_

“Marvin’s. Why don’tcha come get one?” Yes, that was very polite. The bourbon burns a little more than usual.

Jim sighs through the comm, and Leonard frowns. “ _Nah, I- I think I’m busy, actually. I gotta-“_ There’s a muffled clatter, and Jim hisses a curse away from his communicator.

“Jim? What’s going on?” Leonard drags his glass and his ass away from the bar, and wends to a quieter corner of the building. He selects a soft, leather chair that’s too low for ideal comfort, but is lit under dark violet light that lends the space some privacy.

“ _Just-god. Just probably need to get some sleep.”_

Leonard props his elbows on his knees, not quite ready to relax. “You don’t sound great, kid,” he agrees. “You know you can take two of those Relivis capsules I gave you, if you need to.”

“ _Already did,”_ Jim answers, a little more brightly. “ _Had puh-lenty. Bourbon, right? You’re drinkin’ it? Mm, fuck, I shouldn’ta called.”_

Leonard frowns harder. “Are you drunk right now?”

Jim scoffs into the comm. _“No, it’s fine. Are you with Tanya?”_ There was the slurring.

“No,” Leonard drawls, “She has shifts all week, I think. Jim, should I come over?” More shuffling from Jim’s end, and the sound of sloshing liquid. “Are you alone?”

“ _Why the fuck do you like her so much? She’s hot, but, shit, she is_ so _boring. Teachin’ every night of your shore leave?”_

Leonard leans back in his chair with resignation. He should just hang up. He should give his captain a curt, but respectful defense of his brand new girlfriend, and hang up. He should tell him he’s coming over to his apartment with a hypo and a lecture, and hang up. He should tell him to mind his own fuckin’ business, the goddamn mercurial fuckseed, and hang up. But he holds the comm open, and listens tightly while Jim grumbles in his ear.

“ _How’s she even keep your attention?”_ There is a rustle of fabric, a shifting of bedclothes, Leonard assumes. _“Fuck, I couldn’t even keep your attention.”_

God. Goddamn it. This conversation is about to turn into one that would be wholly uncomfortable experienced sober, and totally pointless if executed drunk. He doesn’t close the communicator.

“ _Does she make any noise at all when you’re fucking her? Bet you stop her, if she does. Bet you flip her over, cover her mouth, so you can pretend it’s me again.”_

Jim’s slow voice and the bourbon pull Leonard’s eyes closed and his stomach taut. The purple light in the bar was suddenly illuminating the sharp slopes of Jim’s naked back in Leonard’s imagination. Leonard had him right where Jim described in the fantasy, and his glorious ass was rolling back onto Leonard’s hips in time with the low beat of the music surrounding him. Dream-Jim looked back over his shoulder at Leonard, swollen, pink lips parting just as the real thing spoke again.

“ _Tell me who makes you come harder, Bones. She ever ride you so hard your teeth chatter, huh?”_

Oh, this needs to stop.

_“She love it when you fuck her throat ‘til she’s in tears? Can’t be as good as me, baby. Always said my eyes got bluer when I was crying on your cock. Her eyes blue, Bones?”_

Leonard crosses one ankle over his knee, trying to chivalrously disguise the stretch in his pants. “No,” and his voice is about ten times more wreaked that he had been aiming for.

“ _Mmm,”_ Jim hums contemplatively into the comm. There is more rustling, a little rattling, another sigh. _“Guess you forgot to tell Christine you ran out on me, huh?”_

The change in tone, in the topic brings Leonard closer to reality. He grips his tumbler tighter, and doesn’t answer, but Jim continues without prompting.

_“She said- she cornered me when I was crossing campus a week ago. Wanted to know- had I forgotten your fuckin’ birthday. Said you’d been gloomy. Said that I should slip you some extra TLC. Shit.”_

“Jim, look-,” Leonard tries.

 _“Jesus Christ, I’ve been thinking about you ever since. I mean, worse than just regular break-up bullshit bitterness. Fuck, Bones, been thinking about_ you _. Thinkin’ ‘bout how I’d love to be taking care of you.”_

“Listen here, I think- “

Jim interrupts again. _“You don’t think about me, though, do ya?”_

Leonard sighs, inapt. Jim’s voice is replaced with further shuffling, and before Jim speaks again, Leonard’s comm chimes with a notification. He pulls it away, and it’s an image from Jim. Leonard twists as inconspicuously as possible to check his surroundings, but with his cornered position, and the significant distance between himself and the nearest patrons, he finds both the confidence and the poor judgement to open the file.

It’s Jim, in bed, just where Leonard inferred he was. His right arm is out of focus in the top left of the image, and his left hand is at the bottom, in the center, gripped loosely around the base of his erect cock. The glans obscures some of the shadows that define his abdominal muscles, and even the sudden storm of lust that’s thundering through Leonard’s nerves can’t stop him from noting that the edges of Jim’s body are sharper, that he’s thinner than the last time Leonard had his fingers around those hips, had his tongue in that navel.

The t-shirt Jim wears fits snugly under his arms, however, rucked high to reveal one rosy nipple, pink as the tip of his displayed dick. His mouth isn’t open and panting, like Leonard had been envisioning, instead, his stubbled jaw is tight and displeased, his lips in a hard line, but still plush and sinfully tempting.  His head is tilted at an angle, and his hair is reaching a length that’s surely to be out of regulation any day now. Part of it flips debauchedly over one of his eyebrows. And, no, his eyes don’t yet have that Gulf-of-Mexico-sunset blue quality that would start to appear when Leonard would pin his palms to the mattress, take him nose-to-nose, after Leonard’s thrusts accelerated from powerful to brutal, when Jim’s moans would advance into cries.

Leonard wipes a hand over his face.

 _“She really better than this?”_ Jim’s breath huffs into the comm as soon as it’s back at Leonard’s ear. “ _She want you as- ah- as bad as I do, Bones?”_

Tanya doesn’t have shit to do with why Jim and Leonard have just gotten back into a rhythm of being civil to one another. Leonard hadn’t even yet spoken to her while he and Jim were avoiding every interaction aboard the _Enterprise_ , furiously memorizing one another’s schedules to avoid speaking or making eye contact. Leonard hadn’t even known of her existence before that awful night he left the captain’s quarters to patch up his goddamn cracked rib, and, the next morning, pushed Nurse Vasquez into attending to the black eye Jim had decided he shouldn’t bring like a trophy onto the bridge.

Tanya was just an easy target, one that popped up like a Klingon holo in a training simulator, and Jim was itching to fire.

“We don’t-“

 _“Quit talking unless you’re gonna tell me how to touch myself,”_ Jim growls.

“You keep asking me questions!” Leonard hisses weakly, but Jim is already speaking over him again.

_“Quit talking unless you’re telling me you’re on your way over.”_

Leonard pulls the communicator back in front of his face, determined to hang up, but the picture of Jim, reclined in his shadowy bed, laid out like a blatant offering for Leonard to lasciviously consume, fills his vision once more. Jim’s voice still reaches his ears from the short distance.

_“God, Bones, please.”_

_Primum non nocere_. At least his break up with Tanya won’t culminate with her needing a good doctor.

“Goddamn it, Jim. _Fuck you_. Get your hands off your dick and start fingering yourself, and I swear to god I will.”

 _“Hurry,”_ Jim gasps, and Leonard abandons half a finger of bourbon in his glass in his haste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JoJo's cover of Drake's "Marvin's Room" is a silly little song and I love it so damn much.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUDbSL-5GHQ
> 
> New chapter coming tomorrow!


	2. Mea Maxima Culpa

_(My Very Great Fault)_

 

Leonard doesn’t hesitate when he enters the code to open Jim’s door. The captain never bothers to change the damn thing. It hisses shut behind him, and the silence that follows is broken by a hitch of breath in the depths of the apartment.

There’s a soft light on the bedside table casting illumination throughout the bedroom. It reflects white off the black label of the Tennessee whiskey sitting beside it, and bright blue off the eyes Jim trains on him as soon as Leonard appears in the doorway. The t-shirt Jim had been wearing is missing, and his left hand is no longer around his cock, which lies thick and weeping against his stomach, but has one finger knuckle-deep in his wet hole, right where Leonard told him to put it.

“God, please get naked.” That’s what Leonard is pretty sure Jim says.

Christ. Fuckin’ son of a bitch.  Jim is drunk. And Leonard knew he was drunk when he said he’d come over, and- Christ. Leonard loved to fuck Jim after an evening of heavy drinking. All Jim’s tensions easing, his cries uninhibited and long, his unselfconscious willingness to take the pleasure Leonard offered him at face value.

But that was then.

Now, Jim is exposed, hard-up, and sloshed. Now, they’re not together.

Leonard’s grateful his cock isn’t quite large enough to rear back and slap him in the face.

He undoes his belt and fly anyway, and takes the furious thing out. Jim purrs when Leonard strokes himself.

“You’ve got my attention, Jim.”

“Yeah? Fuck, I’m all yours, baby. Take what you want.”

Leonard’s mouth goes so wet that he’s forced to swallow before he can speak. He’s unsure Jim knows what he’s offering, so he won’t be taking anything.

“I’m not quite convinced that I want this more than that sweet, soft pussy that’s headed to my place in a couple hours.”

Jim slips his finger from his ass and curls them all in a quick twist around his cock. They leave his dick shining obscenely, and he uses both hands to spread wide, knees tucked against his shoulders. His wet hole flexes tight and pink even after his ministrations.

“Bet I can do better. Bet I can squeeze you so tight you see every star I ever took you to.”

Leonard wonders if the UFP would canonize him if they knew what he was enduring. CMO Saint Bones.

“You tryin’ to offend me? Three fingers and I’ll think about it.”

Leonard didn’t mean _immediately_ , but Jim sinks them right in, clutching at his cock and jerking it to distract himself from some of the stretch.

“Don’t stop,” Leonard demands, and crawls over him. He cages Jim in closely, but cruelly keeps his hips high enough to deny Jim any extra friction.

“Fuck me,” Jim pleads, panting into Leonard’s face, trying, with no leverage, to stretch his neck far enough to meet the mouth above him.

“Faster.” Leonard is out of reach.

“Please! I’m gonna-“

“I want you to. Come for me.”

The fervor of Jim’s outrage is diminished by the way he whimpers on every other exhale.

“You goddamn cocktease. You said you’d fuck me!”

 _“_ Sometimes _I lie to you,”_ Leonard growls.

 

_“Sometimes I lie to you!” Jim had bellowed. “Get the fuck over it!”_

_Leonard stood with him, in the bedroom of the captain’s quarters aboard the_ Enterprise _, and watched as Jim turned toward the bed and tugged off his gold shirt. The moment he turned back to face him, Leonard’s fist connected with Jim’s cheekbone._

_Jim landed on his back on the bed with a grunt, one leg immediately kicking out and catching Leonard square in the liver. Leonard gasped at the forewarning snap, and then lost all his air as the pain followed right behind._

_Jim hauled himself upright. His face was flushed and his eyes were watering, and he didn’t spare a glance to where Leonard clutched at his side._

_Jim heaved a deep breath, and Leonard didn’t dare do the same. Jim huffed, “Feel better?”_

_“I’m done.” The solid timbre of his voice and the calmness in his eyes conveyed that his statement encompassed far more than the current argument. That was his deal breaker. Lying. Jim knew that intimately well._

_A drop of blood from Jim’s nose painted a graceful stripe over his beautiful lips, and he stood stock-still as Leonard took his leave._

 

Jim closes his eyes and tilts his head back to avoid looking at Leonard. But he doesn’t stop the motions of his hands.

Leonard leans back and away, before stepping to the chair at Jim’s desk and turning it to face the bed. Ignoring the sweaters draped over its back, he takes a seat, slouching low to not impede his own movement.

“Show me. Now. Make me sorry I kept my hands off you.”

Jim takes to the challenge with spiteful gusto.  He’s glaring and gritting his teeth, abandoning the slippery thrusting of his fingers in favor of a rhythmic beckoning across his prostate. The strokes he’s putting his cock through are going all the way from balls to head, a motion Leonard knows is to maximize the visual impact, not to maximize Jim’s pleasure.  Leonard smears a drop of eager precome down his own shaft. Oh, it’s effective, alright.

Jim’s legs tremble. He’s muttering, “Bones, Bones, God, Bones-“ and then his voice breaks into a wordless moan a second before he shoots his chest with pearly come. He strokes himself through the aftershocks, and Leonard is mesmerized by the stark, bright redness of his lips against the unguarded blue of his eyes.

“Fuck, yeah,” Jim groans the moment he sees Leonard spurt over his hand and onto the shoes scattered beneath the desk chair.

Jim toes uncurl and he takes several steadying breaths. He watches Leonard for a long moment, but the hormones flooding his system are just the cavalry to the alcohol already swimming there, and his eyes unfocus and slip closed.

Leonard rises and cleans himself with a towel he finds wadded in the floor at Jim’s closet. He approaches the bed and swipes the cloth over Jim’s chest and stomach, and the captain doesn’t stir. Leonard pulls the duvet over him, and settles once more into the chair. He rubs at his temples, and finally leans back against the headrest.

 

His communicator chimes, and pulls him out of a sleep he didn’t know he’d achieved. It chimes twice more before he’s able to let himself out into the corridor outside Jim’s apartment, rubbing a crick in his neck as he goes.

“McCoy.”

 _“Did I wake you?”_ Tanya’s voice is quiet, as if she doesn’t want to rouse him further.

“I’d drifted off, but it’s okay.”

She sighs. “ _Glad tonight’s over. I think I could go for a bubble bath.”_ There’s a flirty lilt to her voice.

Leonard doesn’t do infidelity. Not for one second longer. “Tanya, honey, I just back together with my ex.”

That isn’t strictly the truth. But he isn’t going to say, _Tanya, honey, I just jerked off in my ex’s bedroom to the sight of him fingering his ass and moaning my name._ He expects the long, silent pause, and he endures it stanchly. That, and the disappointed, “ _Oh,”_ that is Tanya’s answer.

The sooner he gets his bloodstained hands off her tender, bright skin, the sooner she can shine her liveliest again. “I know I got some things of yours at my place, coupla scarves- you want me to bring ‘em by?”

_“Just to the office, that’s fine.”_

“Well, sweetie, I won’t keep you. You deserve that bath.”

“ _Yeah, Len,”_ and she says without anger, “ _I don’t think I’m the one who won’t be taking care of myself.”_

Leonard opens his mouth again, but he doesn’t have or need the last word.  He just pulls in enough breath for a gentle, “Goodnight, Tanya.”

The communication ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding another chapter tomorrow!


	3. Sive Aptum Tempori Mendacium Fuit

_(An Opportune Lie)_

 

Leonard walks back to Jim’s bedroom, but finds it empty. He swivels his head from side to side, as if he could have missed him in the dim, and when he turns back to the doorway, he catches the sound of Jim pissing in the bathroom. His chest relaxes.

Jim fumbles in the dark on the other side of the door, then Leonard hears him padding, soft and barefoot, back to his bedroom. He jerks stock-still when he sees Leonard silhouetted at the foot of his bed.

Jim’s on him in two strides, pressing his naked torso against the sharp zipper on Leonard’s jacket, into the cold buckle of his belt. His hands twine though Leonard’s hair, tilting his head so that he can press their mouths together easily. His tongue is aggressive, plundering and presumptuous against Leonard’s. He moves his arm to slip it between Leonard’s shirt and jacket, pressing him closer by the small of his back.

Leonard keeps one of his own hands on Jim’s shoulder, the other tangled at the crown of his head. Though he returns Jim’s kisses and pressure with interest, his reciprocations are reserved. When Jim moans lewdly right against his teeth, Leonard draws Jim’s skull backward so they both can get a breath.

Jim’s sigh is one of immense relief. “I thought you left,” he explains.

“What do you remember about earlier?”

“Knowing it was all my fault.”

“Wow. Layin’ it on thick, huh?” Leonard belays his skepticism by moving his hands to rub affectionately up and down Jim’s spine.

“What time is it?”

Tanya always got off second shift at the same time. “’Bout 0210.”

“Have you been up this whole time?"

Leonard gestures dismissively at the desk chair.

“Do you have to go home?” Jim’s voice is so artificially steady it makes Leonard’s heart hurt.

Leonard shakes his head. “I was outside on the phone with her.”

Jim’s expression turns dark and predatory, but all he says is, “Take your shoes off,” and crawls back into bed, leaving a wide space that Leonard is clearly invited to occupy.

Leonard’s too on edge to strip fully nude, but Jim’s a furnace, so he peels off all but his boxers and draws back the rumpled covers to slip in next to him. “Oh, Jesus,” he mutters when his neck is cradled against synthetic down. “Love how damn squashy this thing is.”

Jim inches closer, and Leonard tenses automatically. Jim merely presses one side of his face, the side Leonard struck weeks ago, against Leonard’s shoulder.

So many minutes of quiet stillness pass that Leonard thinks Jim has drifted back to sleep, then he speaks out, clearly, “Computer, reduce temperature to 19 degrees.”

The corner of Leonard’s mouth quirks.

His captain breathes a long, malcontented sigh against his arm.

“The brass kept me for _hours_ after we limped away from Beta Sirocco. Made me reiterate every misstep, every mistake, every fuck up, every single thing I should have done differently. They made it personal. Like maybe the good stock and good grades I came from wasn’t quite producing what they’d hoped for. When they finally cut the comm all that was waiting for me was a task reminder to contact Ensign Carrington’s grandmother to notify her of his death. Except, you were waiting for me, too.”

Leonard twists onto his side, and Jim comes even closer. Leonard curls his arm over Jim’s back and pets down it roughly. He says into his hair, “I didn’t know, Jim. I had no idea they’d jump on you so soon.”

Leonard had paced none too patiently in Jim’s quarters after patching up who he could from Beta Sirocco’s landing party, while Jim, he had presumed, sulked petulantly in his ready-room. When the entry finally whisked wide, Leonard had barked, “You know goddamn well it’s protocol for all members of landing parties to report immedia-“

“A fact I’m aware of, but I was busy.”

“Too busy risking bringing something on board that could infect the whole crew? Too busy-“

Jim talked over him a second time. “Bones, not now. Let it go.”

“You swore to me that you’d quit ducking out on me after away missions!”

And Jim had swerved on him then, a savage twist to his mouth as he shouted. And Leonard had hit him.

Jim rubs his lips briefly across Leonard’s arm, rolling out his neck. “I just couldn’t stand to tell you how badly I’d bruised up my back. Because I’d fucking tripped on a fucking root and got a man killed. So I told you I was fine, and then- well, it worked. Got you out of my rooms and you never knew.”

They are both quiet for a long stretch. Leonard swallows thickly a couple of times before stating, “Glad you called tonight.”

Jim hides his face against Leonard’s chest. “Man,” he whines, “I was an asshole. She’s so gorgeous and a genius… neurosurgeon?”

“Pseudo-symbiotic neurologist,” Leonard mumbles the correction.

“Didn’t matter. Never been so jealous in my life.”

“You had no need. You and me are both stupid fuckers.”

Jim caresses his nose across the underside of Leonard’s chin on the way up to meet his mouth. Leonard infuses this kiss with far more passion, tenderly squeezing Jim against his chest. He licks past his lips, working to pull away and swallow down any of Jim’s lingering melancholy. Jim’s movements slow as sleep starts to drag him under once more. When Leonard brings up his hand to deliberately massage Jim’s neck, he goes instantly limp, like he’s under a blissed-out version of a Vulcan nerve-pinch. Leonard settles Jim so that they can share his pillow. The pads of his fingers work circles into Jim’s spine until his own neck is unable to support the weight of his head.

 

Jim getting out of bed wakes Leonard. He admires Jim’s naked, pale ass until it disappears around the doorframe, then shivers as the space next to him fills with the room’s frigid air in Jim’s absence.

“Computer, raise the damn temperature by four degrees. Jesus Christ.” He jerks the bedclothes so that they can smother the bottom of his face.

Jim comes back, still stubbly, but there’s a minty fragrance in his mouth. His nipples are perked temptingly in the still chilly air, and his cock is pink and erect to match. He untucks a corner of Leonard’s duvet-cocoon, and puts a water-warmed hand on Leonard’s chest. Delicate morning sunlight streams in white, angelic rays through Jim’s hair.

“Do you have to leave the house today?” Leonard whispers, already feeling breathless.

Jim’s knee is drawing up Leonard’s thigh. He nods.

“What time?” Leonard’s hands come up, bracing Jim by the waist as he straddles him completely.

Jim cards one hand through Leonard’s sleep-mussed hair, and frames his jaw with the other. He swipes his thumb across Leonard’s lips. He ruts into the erection trapped beneath Leonard’s boxers and answers, “1800.”

“Mm, Jim, yes.”

“Yes?”

“ _Yes.”_

“I wanna hear you say that word all day.”


	4. Praelatus

_(Preferred)_

 

Leonard leans over Jim, who had acquiesced with a smirk to get back into the position Leonard had walked in on last night. He had lubed Jim himself this time, and had hurriedly rolled a condom onto his cock, and that was all the patience he had left for foreplay.

Jim holds his legs wide and allows Leonard a moment to be transfixed by the sight of his dick disappearing into the heat of Jim’s body.

He presses steadily, inch by aching inch, until the base of his cock is hidden by the gentle swell of Jim’s balls. Leonard presses his body tightly against Jim’s, trapping the younger’s erection between their stomachs, winding his arms around the back of Jim’s thrown-back head, staring up into his gasping, liquid mouth.

The pleasure Leonard experienced from climbing into Jim’s luxuriously soft, familiar bed is nothing compared to the ecstasy of pressing into the smooth, wet clench of Jim’s body.

Leonard draws out then slides forward again, as slowly as he can bear, savoring the grip around his cock that loosens the grip on his heart.

“God, Jim,” are the only words he is able to choke out. For once, Jim is deferring utterly to the pace he sets, pliant and captivated beneath him. He meets Leonard’s thrusts with small rolls of his hips, whining and hitching his breath when Leonard grinds to the hilt. Jim’s languid pleasure in submitting to Leonard sets a hot, covetous fire in Leonard’s belly, and he finds his voice again.

“I did think about you. Every time. Especially when I tried not to.” Jim reaches up and hooks Leonard’s earlobe weakly between his teeth. Leonard continues, “Did you think of me?”

Jim moves his mouth to hide it in Leonard’s hair. “I hadn’t gotten around to it.”

Leonard stills, but Jim doesn’t, rolling up distractingly against him. Leonard thrusts into him deeply, making him gasp, then holds him there. Jim finally squirms, blushing and pinned on Leonard’s dick.

“You haven’t had sex since we broke up?”

There’s a spark of irritation in Jim’s eyes, and Leonard needs to be careful. “So maybe don’t underestimate my enthusiasm to not just stop right in the middle here, Bones.”

“Sorry,” he mutters, and emphasizes the apology with a slow rock outward, then slides back in just as deep. Jim groans. Leonard continues, “But you gotta know something like that goes to a man’s head.”

Jim’s hands grip his ass, pulling him through the next plunges. “Yeah, I bet. Remind why I wouldn’t take anything less than you.” So Leonard pulls out, and the expression on Jim’s face makes it comically clear that that is _the opposite_ of what he asked for. But Jim snorts when Leonard rolls the condom off and flings it distastefully in the direction of the wastebasket. “Tell me how you really feel about them, Bones.”

“Goddamn- archaic-,” Leonard mutters, but loses his train of thought as he slithers farther down the bed, diverted by watching Jim’s face as he guides his knees over his shoulders. Leonard palms Jim’s balls, lifting them up against the base of Jim’s cock. He doesn’t tease, just presses his tongue past Jim’s rim. Jim’s muscles clamp filthily, deliciously, against Leonard’s mouth. He can taste a lingering hint of the condom, but mostly the flavor of the lube. It doesn’t deter him from wriggling his tongue as deep as he can, or from pressing it in smooth swipes and circles across Jim’s rim.

Jim’s fingers had tangled in Leonard’s hair the second his lips made contact. Now, Leonard was letting that touch guide him. The force behind Jim’s grip directs Leonard’s pressure and speed. He eases up during the few moments when Jim’s touch is careful against his skull, but from the way Jim steadfastly curls his fists into Leonard’s hair, and digs Leonard’s nose into his perineum, the way Jim wants it is _rough, fast,_ and _more._

Leonard carefully massages the sac in his hand, and wraps his other arm around Jim’s thigh to roughly haul him even deeper against his tongue.

“ _Oh, Bones,”_ Jim _moans_ in a tone so overwhelmed and lovesick that the only thing keeping Leonard from mocking him immediately and mercilessly is the way he finds himself also out of breath, buried face-first in Jim’s spectacular ass, and so fucking _enthralled_ by it that his only response is to growl an answering vibration into Jim’s body.

Jim resists when Leonard makes to finally pull away. His fingers twist disapprovingly sharper through Leonard’s hair, and it makes Leonard’s cock throb.

He shakes Jim loose and glares ferally at him.

Jim watches him with the tip of his tongue pressed firmly against his top teeth.

Leonard licks as gently, as torturously as he can manage up the entire length of Jim’s swollen dick. He waits for Jim to open his mouth to remark, and chooses that second to swallow him down.

As soon as Jim’s pressed into the back of his throat, choking him, Leonard seeks Jim’s wrists and pins them tightly to the mattress. He sucks Jim’s cock, hard, tongue driving against the underside with each pass. He’s careful of his teeth catching against Jim’s corona, and squeezes his lips tightly around the head, sweeping his tongue into the weeping slit.

Otherwise bound by Leonard’s grip, Jim’s head and legs are thrashing.

Leonard maneuvers so that his forearms press down onto Jim’s thighs, holding him further prone, spreading him wider and more vulnerable.

Jim can barely get a word out, babbling, “Fu-, Bo-, gah-, _nngh_ , fu-, -ck, _mmm_ , baby.” His fingers claw harshly at the sheets.

Leonard keeps casting glances upward. Jim’s watching him work, mostly. Leonard can see his stretched pupils following the rhythmic strokes of his lips, up and down, entranced. But sometimes all Leonard sees is the underside of Jim’s flushed chin, the fluttering of his red throat as he moans through it.

Leonard coaxes him to the precipice.

Jim trembles under his grip, then seizes, frozen.

The first spray of bitter liquid against the back of Leonard’s mouth is followed by Jim’s wailing. Leonard swallows him to the hilt and hangs on, riding out the climax of the man beneath him, closing his watering eyes and loosening his hold on Jim’s wrists.

Jim’s liberated hands find purchase on Leonard’s shoulders. He’s still shuddering as Leonard carefully allows his still-twitching dick to slide free of his mouth.

Leonard crawls up his body, pressing a kiss or licking a stripe over whatever freckle or curve or drop of sweat catches his interest. Jim’s lips attach to his left shoulder as soon as he’s pulled it within reach. His hands wander to Leonard’s back, to trace down his spine and knead handfuls of tight muscle. He’s slowly trailing up the curve of Leonard’s neck with his mouth, and Leonard’s stomach flips when he realizes that Jim is marking him in a way he hasn’t in months. He tosses his head to the side, and Jim squeezes him harder, the suction of his mouth edging into painful.

Leonard can’t wait to see them. Eight bruises in a neat row. In the past, Jim has put them stretching up Leonard’s thigh, in two parallel lines between his nipples, in a cluttered disarray across his shoulder blades- never could get them straight and fuck Leonard simultaneously- and this isn’t the first time Jim’s applied them, dark and obvious, almost to his ear. J I M T K I R K. It may not be a scripted tattoo, but it’s a signature, alright.

Jim releases the abused skin with a pop, and Leonard remains still to allow Jim to draw back and scrutinize his handiwork. A fingertip follows their path, then a tongue, and when Jim’s teeth find the highest spot once more, Leonard’s dick slides with crumbling patience against Jim’s.

Jim hums. His hands find Leonard’s ass, and his nails scratch into him. Leonard brings his mouth to Jim’s ear.

“On your knees.”


	5. Amor Vincit Omnia

_(Love Conquers All)_

 

Leonard gives him just enough room to maneuver, then crowds over him again, pawing Jim’s ass and rearranging both of their legs.

Jim’s hand finds his in a sudden grip that has Leonard stilling to pay attention. The captain cocks his head against the pillow, and Leonard follows his beckoning, stretching himself over Jim’s back so that he can hear the words Jim mumbles.

“You wanna fuck me again, Bones?” His voice is sluggish with post-orgasmic lassitude, but his eyes flash, blue and excited, up into Leonard’s.

“Yes,” Leonard answers obediently.

“You wanna come inside me?”

Leonard scrubs his nose into Jim’s hair. His hips guide his cock helplessly between Jim’s ass cheeks. “Yes,” he growls.

Jim gasps when the saliva slicking his hole glides against the underside of Leonard’s dick.  Leonard’s baring down on him, and Jim’s voice is strangled. “You wanna make me yours again?”

“Shit, Jim.” And Leonard’s using his thumb to steer his cock true, to sink straight into Jim, feeling him stretch and squeeze hotly against his skin. “ _Yes._ ”

He keeps himself surged against Jim’s back, thighs pressed tight along Jim’s. He roves his arms around Jim’s shoulders to keep him close. The only inches of space Jim gets are the few Leonard allows for his hips to pull out, but each time, he thrusts immediately back in, claiming them over and over.

Jim is moaning through every stroke, and Leonard can’t keep his mouth shut, either.

“You thought I didn’t think about this?” He can’t get over how much Jim’s allegation affected him, how startled he was by the way Jim entertained that Leonard had managed to maturely and healthily cast him aside to begin a new relationship, while in the same drunken diatribe, _accurately_ accuse him of being faithless, of desiring Jim, of imagining Jim, of being haunted by beautiful, reckless, spellbinding, tormenting, perfect _Jim_ , during every romantic encounter Leonard had in his absence.

Leonard keeps his dick deep inside, but draws himself and Jim upright. 

Jim gasps his name again, as the new angle drives Leonard’s cock insistently against his prostate. His arms come up to thread his fingers across Leonard’s scalp, but then he’s moving them away swiftly, grasping against the hand that Leonard wraps tenderly around his satiated dick.

“Bones, I can’t come again,” Jim breathes.

Leonard removes his hand, but purrs, “Yes, you can. I know how to make you.”

To Leonard’s delight, Jim surrenders, instantly relaxing against his torso and leaning the side of his face against Leonard’s.

Leonard stops the motion of his hips, and after a moment of stillness, Jim turns his head to look him in the face. Leonard fervently licks into his mouth, breathing in the breath Jim has heated for him, and tasting the salt from his own skin on Jim’s tongue. His hands begin a sudden, exhaustive inventory of his lover. He traces the ear that isn’t trapped against his shoulder, rubs a thumb over one nipple, and wipes firmly down the ladder of Jim’s ribs. He scratches down a hairy thigh as far he can reach, then back up the smoother inside of Jim’s leg to run a finger brazenly against the ring of muscle where they’re joined.

Jim groans as Leonard releases his mouth and resumes a deep, slow grind into him.

Leonard puts his teeth against Jim’s cheekbone. “God, I missed this body. You feel so good in my arms.”

Jim gasps out a chuckle. “ _You_ feel so good in my ass.”

Using his mouth to get Jim off had certainly worked earlier, and he’s happy to implement it again, to hiss dirtily in Jim’s ear to bring him from writhing to shaking.

“Yeah? You take my cock so fuckin’ good, baby. _Goddamn_ , you’re tighter than ever. Make me think _I’m_ the spoiled brat.”

Jim huffs out another laugh that hitches into a cry when Leonard takes his dick, full to hardness once more, back into his grip. “Let me have what I want, Jim. Let me make you come with my cock buried inside you.”

He has Jim held firmly. He’s stroking Jim’s dick, and pounding right into the spot that’s making him twitch and shudder. Jim’s breath is catching, he’s nearly stopped making noise altogether. Leonard tells him, “You know I don’t give a- ah- fuck about being in Command. But I _love_ taking control, Jim. _Right. Fucking. Here._

Leonard knows that Jim shouts, that Jim tries to collapse forward, that his hand is suddenly slick with Jim’s meager release. But all that he can feel is the way Jim’s muscles spasm and clench around his cock. Leonard comes with the force of a warp core breach, moaning against Jim’s neck and blooming up his own bruises, fingers grinding Jim’s ass against his rapidly emptying testicles.

Leonard’s final thrusts are obscenely wet, and he groans as his head begins to clear. He allows Jim to gently fall against the pillows beneath them. He watches his dick pull from Jim’s blushing hole, watches a few drops of his load drip unto the sheets of their bed.

He exhales a whisper, “My God, Jim, I lo-“.

Jim drags him down and draws their lips together.

They sleep, entwined and enamored, until the late morning sun is too bright to bear.

 

Leonard lazily swipes Jim’s bangs back from his forehead again and again. The pressure of his fingers is holding Jim between sleep and wakefulness.

Jim blinks slowly, but he is staring at Leonard.

“Where’re you goin’ at 1800?”

Jim frowns, then his expression brightens as he gathers his thoughts. “You and I are having dinner with Spock.” He looks wistfully into Leonard’s eyes. “He _loves_ pad thai.”

Leonard runs a hand over Jim’s prominent hip. “You should order one of them orange sweetened condensed milk concoctions while we’re at it.”

“Whatever you prescribe, Doctor,” Jim smirks. “Shower with me? I’ll make you a bowl of cereal afterwards.” Jim sits up and stretches, then looks back down at Leonard to see if he’s amenable. His hair is standing straight up. Like, defying gravity five inches into the air.

Leonard grins, and agrees, “Ah-ha.”

Jim washes Leonard sensually. He holds each wrist aloft, and trails both sponge and palms down the length of Leonard’s arms. He crouches to reach all the way to Leonard’s toes, and while he’s there, puts his mouth around the tip of the cock he carefully cleaned. And, fuck no, it hadn't escaped Leonard's notice that he had yet to be on the receiving end of fellatio since the renewal of their relationship, but he has plenty of patience. Water is running into Jim’s eyes, and Leonard pulls him back upright, out of the spray. Jim won’t be deterred, however, reaching next to glide his sponge across Leonard’s ass. He presses a soapy finger to Leonard’s hole, pushing teasingly against it. His expression is predatory once more, but the finger leaves, and crooks beneath Leonard’s chin instead.

Jim’s after them again- those eight marks branding Leonard at his vulnerable throat. He’d seen them in the mirror as he herded Jim ahead of him into the bathroom. Not as red as he’d been imagining, but stark and erotic. If Jim had seen him blush, he didn’t comment.

Jim nuzzles his favorite, the highest one. “Love the way you wear these for me.” Leonard only hears him because of the proximity of Jim’s mouth.

Leonard washes Jim with more efficiency, particularly his hair, whose comical state he feels responsible for. After he turns off the water, he drapes a towel onto it, hiding Jim’s eyes as he ruffles the strands dry. He kisses Jim thoroughly while he has him blinded. His pale stubble is softened from the steam and Leonard runs his thumbs over it tenderly, savoring Jim’s lips, until the water from his own neglected hair is dripping icily down his back.

 

Jim’s carton of milk doesn’t expire for four more days, and he replicates them bowls of cold cereal, as promised.

Leonard watches him eat. They’re in identical white undershirts, seated at the kitchen table. “Baby?” he asks.

Jim’s mouth contorts into a smile around his mouthful, and his eyes crinkle in pleasure at the pet name.

“Look, you can keep things from me. Nobody’s gotta give away everything. But you should know that I don’t think there’s another person in this universe that is more capable of doing this job than you are. And when I stand behind you, it’s always to support you, never to attack you.” Leonard looks into his bowl of cereal, which isn’t intently peering back at him. He continues, “Well, that’s what I should have said, ‘stead of punching you, anyway.”

Jim clears his throat, and Leonard faces him again, but now Jim’s eyes are trained on his own breakfast.

“I need you. I love you. I can’t do my job without you. That’s what I was thinking after Beta Sirocco. I wish I’d said it, too.”

“You mean to me, and not the Cheerios, right?” He waits for Jim’s eye roll to focus back on him before saying, “I love you, too.”

“I’ll remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, everyone! Thank you all for reading! Please ask or tell me anything! I love you all!


End file.
